WWE Michael Myer's Revenge
by matthardylover01
Summary: On night Matt decides to have a party at a haunted mansion. Bad things start to happen- deaths, screams, and faints. Please read and review.


**WWE**

**Michael Myer's revenge**

**Chapter 1**

**This is Halloween**

My boyfriend Matt, invited almost everyone to his halloween party, at a haunted house. When I got there I saw my two friends, Melina and Morgan. "I thought this place was haunted?" I asked Morgan. "That's a bunch of bullshit." Morgan replied grinning. Melina turned around and she had blood on her face, gray hair and white skin! She touched me and her skin felt cold. I screamed and started to panic. Her and Morgan laughed. "It's fake." Melina said. Jeff came up and kissed her. "Like my sexy zombie girl?" I started to laugh. But I was still shaking. I gave Morgan a playful shove. She gave me one, too. Matt came up behind me. "Hey, babe." "Oh, hey." I gave him a kiss. He was dressed up as Michael Myers. I was dressed as a dead princess and Morgan was dressed up in facepaint, armbands, and dyed her hair blue, red and other colors. Jeff was itchweed. Someone grabbed Morgan by a rope and pulled her to them. It was Shawn, in a cowboy suit. "My cowboy." Morgan kissed him. The lights went out! Everyone was screaming and it came back on. It was Matt! It was so fun. We all decided to hang out upstairs. It was a bedroom with a bed and the bed had curtains. There was spider webs and the room only had a lamp on. Love it! "Anyone want tequila?" Matt asked holding up the bottle. "Yeah!" We all said. Matt handed us some in a big cup. "To halloween." Jeff said. "To halloween!" We all held the cup up and took a sip. We all sat on the bed. I layed down next to Matt. A little girl laughed. "Morgan?" "Jasmine, that was not me." "Melina?" "Ok, sorry." "Jazz babe, I'm horny." I started making out with him and we got under the covers."Ugh, gross!"Shawn looked in disguse. "Don't act like you've never done it, bro." Matt was being sexy! "You guys, maybe we should go downstairs. It's kinda quite" Morgan said looking scared. "Yeah, it is kinda quite. Well...too quite." Shawn agreed. "Fine, fine, fine." Matt answered quickly. Me and him got dressed and we all went downstairs. Jeff led the way. "I don't hear no one." Jeff whispered breaking the silence. Melina was holding Jeff's hand, Morgan was holding Shawn's arm, and I was holding Matt's hand. To our surprise, the music was off, lights was off, and no one was walking. We was too scared to touch the dancefloor. Shawn turned on the light. No one. _Deadly silence._ We heard creaking upstairs. The music came on. "Oh my god." Melina said trembling. "Guys, this house is haunted so isn't supossed to happen?" Shawn asked. "No! It's supossed to be special affects I make not the house!" Matt yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHH! MICHAEL STOP!" A scream from upstairs. We all stayed together and held eachother's hands. We ran upstairs. No one. "Hi Michael, baby. What are you doing with that knife? Michael? Don't get near your mom or--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" We ran to the other room. No one. Just a knife with blood on the bed. I started breathing hard. "Mike, what's wrong? Please don't hurt me. *Crying* Stop! AHHHHHH!" We ran down the hall in a room. It was a girl's room. No one was there. Just blood in the corner. "Matt, I have a feeling this place is haunted. We should leave-" I said shaking. "No. I'm finding out what happened here." "Jeff, let me use your rubber bands." Shawn said. "Jeff!?" Melina yelled. "He's gone!" "Matt!!!!!!" We ran where we heard Jeff screaming in pain. He was in a room with blood everywhere. Laying on the floor covered in blood. "Jeff!" Melina yelled. She tried to help him up. He couldn't get up. "Melina, I l-l-l-l-ove y-y-" He closed his eyes slowly and quit breathing. "Jeff!" Melina repeated. She started crying and fell to the floor. "Jeff...my brother... who in the world would do this!!??" Matt screamed. The door closed. Melina uncovered her eyes and I helped her up. We stayed close together. I started trembling and felt a cold shiver. "Matt, why did you pick this place?" I said shaking with fear. He didn't answer, he was too busy looking around. Shawn went for the door and pulled the knob. "It won't open!" Shawn yelled. He tugged it again and the knob came out. We all started screaming and running around the room. We stopped. Someone was walking downstairs. The door came open and we peeked out.

**Chapter 2**

**Who's dying now?**

No one. "You guys, Jeff is gone!" Morgan said. She fainted. "I hope she's not faking CPR like last time." Shawn gave CPR and she woke up. We walked out the door and held hands. I made sure no one was missing and everyone was together. We walked in the hallway and Jeff's body came down hanging from a rope! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" We all yelled and ran back in the room, shaking with fear. I locked the door. "Jeff, he's dead. Why did this have to happen? *Cry* Why?" Melina sobbed in saddness for the lost of her boyfriend. "Who would do this to just a guy like Jeff? Who!?" Matt yelled. The room got silent. The music downstairs started playing again. "No one go out there. It's not safe. We need to leave." I said. "But, we can't there's no way out." Shawn replied with his head down. "A window!" Morgan said thoughtfully. We all looked around. Our luck changed! There was one. "Great, now we can get out of this fucking place." Matt said. He opened the curtains and there was a arm on the windowsill outside! "Damn!" Matt said backing up. He accidently bumped into me. "Who cares? Let's get out of this place!" Melina said. Our luck changed again. The window was jammed shut. Melina closed the curtain and sat back down on the bed. The music stopped playing. "You guys there's someone in here." I said. "Nah! THe music is just playing and people keep on dying!" Shawn yelled. "Sorry." I replied. "Ghost." Morgan thought. "Ghost, can't hang people and put arms on the window!" I yelled. "Jasmine, what's your fucking problem?" Morgan asked. "I'm sorry. I'm just so scared right now." I replied sighing."We all are." Melina said looking up. "I guess we have to live here, in this room." Matt said gazing around. "There's no food or water." Shawn said. "When it rains, we can get water, and there HAS to be something we can eat in here." Morgan said. "It don't rain a lot." Shawn said. "We are in Seattle." Morgan said. "Oh." We all sat on the bed and closed the curtain. We covered ourselves and got under the blanket. Someone was walking on the stairs. I shushed them and we shut our mouths. They opened the door. We breathed silently. The knife cut the curtains. It cut through the blanket and went through Melina's head! It killed her. We all got out from the blanket and ran to the door. I realized something unlocked the door when I was leaving but I didn't care. I ran down the stairs and saw our friends dancing. I tried to warn them but they wouldn't listen. I touched one but my hand went through. I saw a projector. I looked back and saw a guy in a mask chasing me. I ran to the door and tried to unlock it. He was by me. I felt the knife on my back.

**Chapter 3**

**Help**

I turned around and saw Matt take off the mask! "Matt?" "Look we have to get out." "Nah, kidding!" He unlocked the door and stepped out. A kinfe went through his back. "MATT!" I ran up the stairs into the girl's room. I locked the door and hid under the bed. "AH!" Morgan was hiding next to me. She scared me. "Morgan?" I was whispering as low as I could like Morgan. "Shh!" "How long have you been hiding here?" "Three minutes." "We can't stay here forever." "I know that." "Where's Shawn?" "Hiding somewhere, I do not know." Someone walked in the room. Shawn was being dragged. _But dead. _His face was bloody and he had a knife through his chest. Morgan started crying. She got out from underneath the bed. "HOW DARE YOU!?" She took a hit but instead he had other plans in mind. He took an extra knife and got her in the arm. "Ow! You idiot. Who the hell do you think you are?" He took that knife and got her chest, two times. She fell. I covered my mouth. He walked into another room and I ran out. I heard someone walking behind me. I turned. "Jeff?" "Run, Jasmine. He's coming for you." Melina was standing next to him. "Melina?" "I miss you Jasmine." All my friends came up next to eachother.

I woke up in a forest. "Huh?" I looked around and saw someone standing in front of me. "Who are you?" He took his knife and almost got me. "Wait- please don't kill me. Please." I started crying. "I havn't got to finish my life and dreams. I'll do whatever." I sobbed. He took his mask off. "Michael?" I stood up. "It's you." He lowered his head. "All these years, I've been doin' this Jasmine." "Why? You're better than that." A tear came down. I wiped it. He put back on his mask and chased me with the knife. I ran as fast as I could. I tripped over a tree stump. I shielded my face. He looked back and dropped his knife. I uncovered my face. To my surprise he was hugging me. "Michael?" "Kill me." "You're my cousin. I don't care what you did. I love you." "Do it now!" I grabbed the knife and started crying. "I can't." Rain came down and the skys got darker. "I can't, Michael." "You have to. To keep you safe."

**Chapter 4**

**Why?**

"What happens if I don't?" "You'll die because of me." I grabbed the knife tightly and put it through him. I watched him die slowly in my lap. I started to cry. "Why?"

I woke up and started screaming. My mom was standing next to me. "Jasmine?" "Mom, I had a terrible dream! All my friends died and Michael-" "That happened. I know." I didn't see her till I looked down. Her head was lying on the ground. "What wrong, Jazz?" I started screaming. Michael came out of my closet and stabbed me.

Thank you and I know it was short.


End file.
